El destino de una buena traición
by MarioNamikase
Summary: Traicionado por su pandilla y su mejor amigo, Naruto es encarcelado, pero por una desconocida ayuda el logra irse de prisión para volver a ser libre, sigan la historia de como un hombre puede ser capaz de dejar todo de lado por sus ideales.


Buenas ¿Cómo están? Espero y estén bien, bueno hice una colaboración con un colega en otro foro por lo que lo subo igualmente aquí, ya saben cualquier duda déjenla en los comentarios.

PROLOGO

Bueno, ¿qué les puedo decir?

¿Mi nombre? Al final lo diré, ¿Edad? tengo 21 años, vivo... Bueno decir vivir es mucho, sobrevivo en el peor lugar donde una persona puede hacer y se preguntaran ¿por qué?... Es una larga historia, pero se las resumiré.

Mi vida se fue a la mierda hace 4 años 3 meses...

/ 3 de abril, 8 p.m./

Mi vida era una montaña rusa donde en cada curva se podía encontrar mi muerte, las cosas en casa estaban muy mal, mi abuela sufría mucho por mí, ella sabía que estaba en los malos pasos, siempre que llegaba a casa se encontraba sentada frente a la puerta, obviamente esperándome, me hacían sentir como una mala persona, es decir, yo en la calle no andaba haciendo cosas bonitas, desearía que estuvieses conmigo vieja amargada.

¿Porque estoy aquí?...

Bueno... fue un 3 de abril, mañana seria mi cumpleaños número 17, mi abuela me tenía una rica cena como de costumbre así que para poder dejar que armara mi "cena sorpresa" decidí salir a hablar un poco con Sasuke, mi mejor amigo, hasta compartíamos ropa, éramos el dúo dinámico, hablábamos de la vida, de que en el futuro nadaríamos en billetes, vaya vida. Después de fumar un poco fuimos a la base de Akatsuki, éramos miembros ya hace un año, la banda más peligrosa, del barrio más peligroso, ¿Qué les puedo decir? O comes o te comen, es ley de vida.

Aunque debo decir que solo hacíamos envíos, algún recado y cosas simples, como máximo dábamos alguna golpiza a alguien que le debía al jefe, bonito o no, nos divertía un montón ver chillar a los tipos más rudo. En ese tiempo el líder de la organización era Nagato, A.K.A Pein, un tipo frío, siempre acompañado por la bella Konan, aquí entre nosotros, ella y yo habíamos tenido uno que otro roce, no del tipo de roce que me gustaría, pero bueno. En fin, Pein dirigía Konan la segunda al mando, más los otros 7, Deidara el chico explosivo, Sasori arena roja, Kisame la cara de pez, itachi el hermano de Sasuke, Hidan el religioso, Kakusu el más viejo de todos, y por último Zetsu "el doble cara", ellos eran los principales de Akatsuki, después veníamos los "peones" como Sasuke, yo o alguno del barrio.

Recuerdo aquel día como si fuera ayer, la tensión estaba en el aire, rondaba el rumor de que querían traicionar a Pein, y que sería alguno de sus principales. Al llegar a la base, Sasuke y yo nos dirigimos a la oficina, el jefe nos había llamado personalmente.

—Naruto, Sasuke, para ustedes hoy le tengo algo más delicado— dijo Pein—Como habrán escuchado, uno de nosotros está preparando un complot contra la organización, así como hace un par de años, cuando ocurrió el "incidente"— el "incidente" donde había muerto mucha gente, contando a mi hermano— Entonces necesito que vayan a investigar a un almacén en las afueras de la ciudad donde me han informado que se llevará a cabo una reunión donde estarán los supuestos traidores—.

lo quede mirando fijamente— Porque te fías de nosotros, cualquiera puede ser sospechoso —pein me miro, se acercó y apunto su desert eagle en mi frente— ¿Tengo razones para jalar el gatillo? —pregunto seriamente, yo disimule mi miedo y le dije— No señor —saco su calibre 50 de mi frente y me dijo— Entonces están limpios, ahora vayan y hagan el trabajo —.

Un "hmp" de Sasuke sirvió como señal de que aceptábamos la misión, de hecho, estábamos nerviosos, Konan en seguida nos dio un revolver a cada uno, era obvio que no iba a ser un trabajo de solo un par de golpes, y no lo fue.

/ 3 de abril, 9 p.m./

Nos ganamos afuera del lugar, era un gran almacén, abandonado, muy típico de películas de mafiosos, con ratas corriendo bajo nuestros pies y una lluvia que comenzaba a caer sobre nosotros, lástima que esto no era una película. Sasuke y yo nos miramos y supimos que debíamos actuar, entramos con sigilo, me resguarde en unas cajas y Sasuke en unas bolsas a unos metros, luego de ver detenidamente el lugar capte una sombra con forma humana sentada en una silla dándonos la espalda, Sasuke me hizo unas señas y salimos de nuestros escondites.

— ¡Quédate quieto! —grite mientras apuntaba al sujeto, pero no recibí respuesta— Crees que no disparare? ¡Al Suelo! —nuevamente nadie respondió, me extrañe y fui corriendo hacia él, saque mi linterna y apunte hacia él, estaba muerto, le hice señas a Sasuke y este se acercó— Esta muerto —toque con la punta del dedo la sangre que estaba en el piso— Al parecer lleva unas horas ya muerto —comencé a pensar porque estaba muerto, era un sujeto normal, no pertenecía a ninguna pandilla, a no ser que debiera dinero, debería estar limpio.

Mientras estaba buscando el porqué de esto, Sasuke me hablo— Mira estas balas perdidas —me lanzo 2 las que identifique rápidamente de que arma eran, "Desert Eagle"— pero como si solo la pandilla nuestra poseía esta pistola —Sasuke me hizo una mueca de no saber nada, mire a la ventana y a ver como la lluvia caía sin cesar, de repente en mi mente algo hizo "click"— Sasuke estos deber ser... una trampa — yendo hacia él.

—¡Naruto, detrás de ti! — grito Sasuke, al voltear solo veía la punta de una pistola apuntándome, todo estaba muy oscuro, no se veía quien era la persona tras el arma.

—Lo siento, pero aquí van a morí…—¡boom! Sonó una pistola detonarse, al dirigir la vista hacia abajo vi que yo fui el causante del estruendo, regrese la vista a esa persona desconocida y lentamente vi su cuerpo caer, pego con la pared y dio con un switch, acto seguido se prendieron las luces de todo el lugar, mire alrededor y vi muchos más cuerpos, pero más importante, la persona tras la pistola era… Itachi.

Sentía miedo, nervios, unas náuseas increíbles, la adrenalina estaba a millón, pero por sobre todo tenía un dolor increíble en el costado, lleve mi mano al origen de tal punzada y si, estaba herido, como podrán imaginar, Itachi y yo nos disparamos a la vez, que cosas ¿no?

Al voltear hacían Sasuke, él tenía lágrimas en los ojos, él amaba a su hermano, era la única familia que le quedaba, él estaba paralizado viendo el cuerpo sin vida de Itachi, después de unos segundos, me miro y pude ver tanta tristeza, y ¿odio? hacia mi

Mis piernas fallaron y caí al suelo, al mismo tiempo que empecé a oír sirenas acercándose, la policía, la cerecita del pastel, ¡miré a Sasuke y seguía parado— Sasuke! —gracias a ese grito salió de su trance, me dio apoyo con su cuerpo y salimos lo más rápido de ahí.

….

Llevábamos más de 20 minutos corriendo hasta que no pude más y caí desplomado al suelo, Sasuke cayo de rodilla al piso, estaba destrozado, quería llorar, pero lo aguantaba, no podía evitar ese sentimiento de culpa, aunque fuera en defensa propia, asesine al hermano y única familia de Sasuke.

— Sasuke yo… — pero no pude continuar, mi lengua se trabo y empecé a ver borroso, la pérdida de sangre me estaba pasando la cuenta, comencé a cerrar los ojos y con mi último aliento le dije— Perdón —.

4 de abril, 8:30 am

Desperté de golpe, mire hacia todos lados, estaba en mi habitación, respire profundo y me volví a recostar, mi costado me dolía mucho, baje las sabanas y vi una venda que cruzaba todo mi torso, debió de ser la abuela, saque un cigarro de mi casaca me lo coloque en la boca y busque el encendedor.

— No me gusta que fumes en mi casa —era mi abuela, la única mujer que tenía mi respeto— ¿Quién te disparo? —.

— Fue una bala loca — respondí.

— ¿Dónde estabas ayer? –

— No me molestes —le dije lo más bajo posible, sentí una cachetada— ¡Como quieres que no me moleste! ¡¿Viste como llegaste anoche?! ¡Prácticamente moribundo, si no fuera por Sasuke! ¡Estarías muerto! —

Agache la mirada y tire lejos el cigarro, tenía razón, ¡mierda! siempre la tenía ella— ¿Y cómo esta Sasuke? – le pregunté intentando cambiar el tema— Su hermano murió ayer, en la noche lo estaban velando, hoy lo entierran —apreté mi puño, no podía contener la rabia de saber que mi amigo estaba por ahí al borde del abismo.

— Tu no estas involucrado en nada de esto ¿cierto? —no le respondí y me levante a buscar mi ropa— ¿has visto mi traje? —la quede mirando y ella seguía con los brazos cruzados— Naruto Uzumaki dime por favor que no estabas involucrado en esto —ella sabía algo y yo no le podía mentir a ella, seguí buscándolo hasta que di con el traje y comencé a colocármelo— Aun no me respondes Naruto —la mire fijo a los ojos— Debo irme —Sali corriendo de la casa hacia el cementerio sin prestar atención a los gritos de mi abuela.

El día estaba horrible, la fuerte lluvia mojaba toda mi ropa, pero no me importaba, debía ver a Sasuke, sentía una mala sensación de que no debería ir ahí pero no era momento de ser sensato, tenía que verlo. Llegue a 20 metros del entierro, exhausto me tire debajo de un árbol, solo había un par de personas, normal para pandilleros como nosotros.

— Sasuke —murmure mientras veía como mi amigo se arrodillaba mientras el cuerpo era sepultado, la lluvia no cesaba, el ambiente era triste. Después de 20 minutos las pocas personas en el lugar comenzaban a marcharse, el único que seguía ahí era Sasuke, me levante de suelo y me dirigía hacia el pero una mano me detuvo.

— No creo sea buena idea que le vayas a ver, recuerda que él está así por tu culpa —era una voz femenina, me di vuelta y la mire a los ojos— Konan, que haces aquí tu —se movió el cabello— vine para que Sasuke me diera los detalles de lo sucedido, ya me voy —se dio la vuelta— Estoy harto de esto, no pienso volver a la pandilla, renuncio —se paró— No hagas una estupidez, sabes que no puedes con nosotros –

— Mi decisión está tomada Konan, renuncio – me miro unos segundos y camino hasta desaparecer de mi vista.

No le preste más atención y me fui hacia Sasuke, no sabía cómo reaccionaría o si me golpearía o no, apoye mi mano en su hombro— Sasuke yo… —un gran puñetazo callo mi boca y me hizo caer al piso escupiendo sangre— Se que estas molesto pero déjame explicar… —me volvió a cortar la conversación saltando hacia mí y tratando de ahorcarme, patee su estómago y me aleje de el— No quiero pelear contigo —quitando la sangre de mi nariz— ¡Eres un asesino! —grito— ¡Lo hice para salvar nuestras vidas! —apretó los dientes y se acercó a toda velocidad para darme otro puño en la cara, ágilmente lo esquive y agarre su brazo y con mi pie derecho lo hice caer al suelo, aplique una palanca con su brazo— ¡Escúchame quieres!, esto lo hice para protegerte, si no lo hacía ambos moriríamos, yo jamás haría algo para causarte daño, tu junto a mi abuela son mi única familia —.

Sasuke se calmó, solté su brazo y me levante— Eres como mi hermano —Comenzó a llorar fuertemente— Sasuke ven aquí —lo ayude a levantarse y lo abrase fuertemente— Yo también pase por esto, sufrí y llore mucho pero en ese momento te conocí, tú me ayudaste a superar el dolor, por lo que yo te ayudare con el tuyo —Dejo de llorar, me toco el hombro y me pidió perdón, yo le dije que no se preocupara por eso y nos dimos la mano, su rostro comenzó a calmarse y una pequeña sonrisa se le soltó, respire aliviado. La conversación que tuvimos fue breve pero suficiente como para saber que aún seguía bien, pese a perder a su hermano seguía siendo el mismo, aunque sufriría un buen tiempo sus heridas sanarían con el tiempo.

…..

Me fui directo a mi casa no sin antes abrazarlo, al llegar vi a mi abuela en la puerta esperándome con los brazos cruzados, más enojada que preocupada me recibió.

— Tu dónde estabas? —.

— En el funeral de Itachi —.

— Porque fuiste tan apurado a ese lugar? ¿Acaso tuviste algo que ver con su muerte? —.

— La verdad es que sentimos unos disparos a unas calles de donde estábamos nosotros y fuimos a ver que sucedía, de repente sentimos a unos encapuchados salir de una bodega, decidimos entrar y encontramos a Itachi gravemente herido y a un tercer encapuchado también herido y este me disparo, lo demás no me acuerdo ya que caí inconsciente, disculpa no decírtelo antes, no quería preocuparte —.

Me quedo mirando unos segundos detenidamente buscando algo de nervios por mi parte, no caí en su juego y termino por ceder— Hay hijo discúlpame, es que la verdad estaba tan preocupada por tu herida, además de la muerte del hermano de Sasuke, pensé lo peor. Estas todo mojado, siéntate en el sillón mientras te preparo un te —le agradecí, Caminé hacia la sala buscando el sillón para descansar un rato.

— Y como esta Sasuke? —.

— Muy dolido y triste pero pronto volverá a ser el de antes —.

— Que bueno, espero y se recupere pronto, es tu mejor amigo, debes cuidarlo —asentí y cerré los ojos intentando dormir.

— Por cierto, abuela sabes, eh estado pensando mucho y creo que volveré a terminar los estudios —se volvió todo silencioso, de la nada sentí como alguien se abalanzaba sobre mi apretándome fuertemente con sus brazos— Abuela… mi herida! – se alejó un poco— Disculpa hijo es que tú sabes cómo me hace feliz eso —le sonreí— y eso no es todo, dejare mis malas juntas, y luego de mi secundaria intentare ir a la universidad… espera n…o —nuevamente salto a abrazarme dejándome aún más delicado.

— Y eso no es todo hijo, porque hoy también es tu cumpleaños –

— Se me había olvidado, espera, por favor no más abrazos –

— Jiji tranquilo, es más iré a comprar al supermercado para hacerle una deliciosa cena a mi universitario —Pesco su bolso y salió corriendo de la casa.

— ten cuidado! — le grite antes de cerrar la puerta, me tire al sillón, vi mi reloj y eran apenas las 12:30 pm, cerré los ojos y sin quitarme la ropa mojada me quede dormido.

/7:37 p.m./

— grrr—grrr —el sonido de mi teléfono me despertó de golpe, era Sasuke llamándome, tomé el teléfono y me senté.

— Sasuke?

— ¿Si, Naruto?

— Si que sucede?

— Oye podrías venir por favor, tengo una botella de Sake y me preguntaba si quisieras venir a bebértela conmigo, no creas que se olvidó que era tu cumpleaños

— No lo sé, estoy con mi abuela y… —sentí un golpe en la cabeza proveniente de mi abuela— Acompáñalo, no seas así con tu amigo –

— pero… y tu cena?

— No te preocupes aún le falta un poco, ve con tu amigo para que no este solo

— De acuerdo Sasuke

— Gracias amigo, te enviare la ubicación del lugar

— ¿No será en tu casa?

— Hay muchas cosas ahí que me recuerdan a el sabes, lo único que quiero es olvidarme de todo un rato –

— Si lo dices así, no tengo problemas.

Corte la llama e inmediatamente me llego una dirección en el GPS, me coloque un abrigo y Sali hacia aquella dirección, la noche cayo y junto con él una resplandeciente luna, tomaríamos unas cervezas y luego lo invitaría a mi cumpleaños, supongo que mi abuela no opondrá problemas— grrr—grrr —recibí una llamada, era Konan, corte, no quería saber nada mas de ellos por tiempo indefinido.

Llegue al lugar, un edificio de 5 pisos de altura "the white Paradise", el mejor cabaret que se encontraba en la ciudad, sonó mi teléfono, era un mensaje de Sasuke "Habla con el bar tender", camine hacia la entrada e inmediatamente el guardia me dejo pasar, pese a ser un menor de edad, el pertenecer a una pandilla te daba ciertos lujos.

Al pasar las persianas del pasillo te topas con lo bueno, muchas chicas, mucho alcohol, mucha droga, mucho de todo. Pasé de largo de eso y me fui a la barra— ¿Qué necesita? —acercándose al mostrador— Una cajetilla de cigarros —, — 50 Ryō señor —entregándome los cigarros— Quédate con el cambio, por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está Uchiha Sasuke? —, — Piso 5, Suite –le agradecí y me dirigí hacia la escalera.

La primera planta era para apostar, y beber con tus amigos y/o extraños, la segunda planta era para bailes más íntimos, claramente con un precio alto y las restantes plantas era para quienes quería pasar una larga noche, aunque pocos podían costearlo, era costoso pero lo bueno sale caro ¿no?

Para disfrutar del piso 5 se necesitaba un pastizal de dinero, lugar donde los más adinerados y los políticos corruptos venían a derrochar su dinero en fiestas privada entre amigos o para ellos solos "Ese idiota no cuida su dinero" pensaba mientras miraba la puerta de la Suite— espero que no esté lleno de prostitutas, debo volver en un rato con mi abuela —la sola idea de pensar que me viera aquí me congelaba la sangre, la castración seria lo mínimo que recibiria.

La puerta estaba entre abierta cosa que no me llamo la atención, siempre era descuidado en ese sentido, al entrar todo estaba muy tranquilo— No te muevas —sentí una pistola atrás mío— Sasuke —, — Levanta las manos —las levante— Ahora da una vuelta en el piso y siéntate como un buen perro —comenzó a reír a carcajadas— Eres un puto enfermo lo sabes —bajando los brazos— Vamos era solo una broma, de igual manera casi te cagas encima amigo —volviendo a reír– Púdrete —.

Respire profundo, vaya susto me dio el imbécil— ¿Porque andas con guantes? –

Se sentó en el sillón y prendió un cigarro— Tengo frio en las manos eso es todo —.

— Nunca usas guantes —.

— No es que venga a asesinar jajaja —.

— Quien sabe —.

— Vamos Naruto, alégrate, bebamos un poco, ayuda a pasar las penas en alcohol y prostitutas que tanto nos hacen falta —.

— No puedo tengo que ir donde mi abuela, tú sabes que se preocupara si demoro mucho —.

— Eres aburrido lo sabes —.

— No tienes que porque quedarte aquí, vamos a mi casa, esperemos a que se duerma mi abuela y vamos a beber a la terraza —.

— Me gusta tu idea Uzumaki Naruto, ve a la cocina y dile a las chicas que hoy no abra acción, deben estar preparando unos tragos —.

Camine lentamente hacia la cocina, tenía un mal presentimiento pero jamás imagine ver el cadáver de una prostituta— Que demo…ahrggg — caí del suelo al sentir como una bala perforaba mi canilla de la pierna derecha, gire apenas para ver como Sasuke me volvía a disparar en la misma pierna, esta vez un poco más arriba de la rodilla— No sabes cuánto espere este momento desde que asesinaste a mi hermano, pensando y pensando en cómo dañarte —intente ponerme de pie pero con el dolor era imposible— Er…es un mal…dito —arrastrándome hacia Sasuke como podía, estaba indefenso y herido, estaba a su merced.

— Si me vas a matar hazlo, pero no toques a mi abuela lo ¡oíste! —.

— No te preocupes no le hare nada a tu abuela, ¡pero tampoco te matare a ti! —comenzó a patearme el rostro como si un balón de futbol fuese— Sabes cómo me gustaría matarte aquí mismo, pero no tu no mereces morir dignamente —apretándome el pecho con su pie.

— Pero eso no significa que te dejare libre Naruto—kun, no y ¿sabes que es peor que la muerte?, ¿lo sabes?! —pateándome las costillas— pudrirte en una cárcel toda tu vida ¿eh?, ¿te gusta la idea?... ¡porque ahí es donde pasaras el resto de tu vida hijo de perra! —.

— Ba…baa…ba… —

— ¿Qué quieres decir? No te entiendo –

— Baa…bastardo –

— Jejejej aun tienes huevo para insultarme en tu estado, te aplaudo amigo mío —empezó a contemplar su arma— revolver defiance, fabricado en 1878 y cromado con cacha de ébano, aunque también se le dice revolver de tahúr o prostituta, todas las prostitutas lo tienen, es como la Desert Eagle que solo la posee nuestra pandilla —.

— Y eso que me importa… —

— ¿Es que no lo pillas?, gracias a esto te pudrirás en la cárcel, como veras las prostitutas fueron contratadas por un tal Uzumaki Naruto, quien luego de acostarse con ellas, quisieron su pago por lo que Naruto no estaba dispuesto a dar, luego de un rato y ver que el alegato continuaba, no hallaste nada mejor que dispararle a las 3, cierto tu solo viste la de la cocina, las otras están en la habitación, bueno como te decía les disparaste en el pecho y la cabeza, tu igual resultaste herido ya que ellas intentaron defenderse con sus revolver –.

— Todo fue planeado, incluso la pelea en el cementerio, todo, como crees que tengo tu pistolita, a y agradecer a la pandilla ya que ellos me ayudaron mucho, no debiste decirle a Konan que renunciabas, sabes para la pandilla, la renuncia es muerte —.

Sasuke saco un maletín metálico pequeño mientras sonreía— Conoces el veneno A—77, un veneno que actúa parecido a un tranquilizante dejándote en un sueño profundo, la cantidad de tiempo en que estarás dormido dependerá de la cantidad administrada, la policía demorará en llegar desde que llame uno 10 a 15 minutos así que con 2ml será suficiente.

Se acerco a mí, tomo mi brazo el cual ya no tenía fuerzas ni para mover y sentí como un líquido entraba por mis venas y se desplazaba por todo mi cuerpo. A los segundos empezó a hacer efecto y empecé a cerrar mis ojos lentamente mientras perdía el conocimiento.

Se me acerco por última vez y me dijo— Por cierto ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Naruto—kun jijiji, dulces sueños Naruto —.

/15 minutos después/

Desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza, la Desert Eagle estaba en mi brazo derecho, mis huellas ya estaban en el arma, intente apurarme, rasgue mi polerón y me hice un torniquete en mis heridas, busque mi teléfono pero Sasuke se lo llevo, ese hijo de puta se llevó toda evidencia contra él, fui en busca del revolver de las prostitutas y los metí a una bolsa negra, de repente sentí las sirenas de una patrulla afuera del lugar, escuche el grito de la gente que huía del cabaret, ya habían entrado, vi el ducto de ventilación por lo que dispare a los tornillos que lo fijaban y este se desprendió— ¡Alto ahí! ¡Policía! –"mierda" pensé, salte como pude al ducto y con una sola pierna escalaba mientras sujetaba la bolsa con armas con mis dientes, sentía un dolor horrendo, pero no podía detenerme, escuche unos disparos hacia él ducto, pero ya estaba lejos de su alcance.

— ¡Vamos, vamos que no escape, debe estar en el techo, rápido, rápido! —.

Apenas llegue al techo, estaba exhausto, había perdido mucha sangre y el veneno aun me tenía aturdido un poco, a un par de metros se encontraba el parque de Konoha, si llegaba ahí tenía muchas posibilidades de escapar.

Estaba listo para saltar al otro techo, pero un helicóptero me intercepto, "mierda debo volver", corrí como pude hacia el ducto, pero antes de poder entrar fui interceptado por los policías a pie quienes me redujeron fácilmente— ¡Es una trampa, me engañaron! –

— ¡Cállate mierda! —me dijo un policía antes de dejarme k.o. con su luma(bastón)

…..

Por supuesto que aparecí, en diarios, en las noticias, prácticamente era el tema de conversación de toda la puta gente, estuve 1 semana en el hospital recuperándome antes de ir a tribunales, mi abogado me prometió que solo serían sumando el otro asesinato de Itachi y demás d años cosa que para mí no sonaba tan mal, pensé que la pasta que me gasté en ese gilipollas valió la pena.

….

/11 de abril, 7:30 a.m./

— Silencio a todos, el honorable juez Akiyama dirá su veredicto—.

— Naruto Uzumaki debido a la brutalidad de sus asesinatos, posesión de arma de fuego y la cantidad de personas involucradas se le declara culpable, su condena será de tres cadenas perpetuas —.

"QUEEEEEEE PUTA MIERDA!", estaba en shock, ni en la más loca idea en mi cabeza pensé que pasaría esto, quería llorar, gritar, pero fui valiente y solo asentí mientras los policías me sacaban de ahí, ni siquiera mire a mi abuela, no podía mirarla a los ojos.

Fui enviado a la prisión de máxima seguridad llamada Alcatraz la cual estaba a cientos de kilómetros de Konoha, una prisión echa para gente de lo peor, con los cuales debía convivir yo desde ahora.

Nos hicieron ganarnos en el patio mientras el alcaide nos daba unas palabras "motivacionales"

— Me presentare, me llamo Hideki, pero ustedes me dirán Sr. Hideki, Bueno quiero que sepan que esta prisión sigue mis reglas, yo soy el dios aquí, pero siempre los escuchare a ustedes, si tienen una queja de que la comida no les agrada, que sus camas son muy duras o que el baño este asqueroso, simplemente escriban en un papel, lo doblan con cuidado y se lo meten por el culo jajaja, vamos solo bromeo, ¿no les hace gracia?. Y antes de irme no olviden que si se quieren escapar hay solo una forma y es en un ataúd… Fuera de mi vista Hijos de puta —.

/Prisión de alcatraz 4 años, 3 meses después /

/11 de Julio, 9:30 a.m./

— Así que Sr. Hideki ¿qué le parece mi proposición? —mostrándole un maletín lleno de dinero.

— Me parece un buen trato —estrechando la mano con alguien desconocido.

….

Ha sido una puta porquería estar en ese cubículo tanto tiempo, con tanta gente mala, no puedes comer bien, no puedes hacer nada sin que otro recluso se fije en ti, tienes que bañarte con el culo apretado, pelear casi todos los días hasta no poder más.

—Uzumaki estas fuera, toma tus cosas y lárgate—

— ¿Hacia dónde? –

— Eres libre, lárgate –

— Pero y mi cadena perpetua? –

— Cierra el pico y lárgate, no quiero ver tu estúpida cara por aquí de nuevo— Escupió amablemente el querido guardia, aquí en prisión eso es lo más amable que se dirigirán a ti.

Sonreí radiantemente, tome mis mierdas y me largue de ahí.

Los reos me escupían y me sacaban mi madre tantas veces que perdí la cuenta. La vida me enseño que no te puedes fiar de nadie, mi abuela bueno; es un caso especial. Ella había estado en el juicio, no pude mirarla a la cara, pero sabía que estaba tan decepcionada de mí, y tenía razón para estarlo, fue algo que estuvo en mi mente por todos estos años, espero poder verla de nuevo.

—¡Púdranse todos ustedes y este lugar! — Saco un pucho mientras miraba la entrada principal de la inmunda cárcel.

Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y hoy él es primer día de mi nueva vida.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Espero y les haya gustado, ya saben que todos los comentarios son bien recibidos excepto si quieren tirar mierda, absténganse de eso. Saludos**


End file.
